


Proactive

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cybersex, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves chat rooms, especially now that he has a webcam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Gerard sat at his computer with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. He signed onto MSN, adjusting his brand new webcam so that it was focused directly on him. Once it was ready to go, he got on the internet and logged in to one of his regular chat rooms, the gay singles chat.

One thing that no one, literally no one, knew about was Gerard's chat room habit. He really couldn't seem to help the habit, though. He loved talking to new and random people, but his shyness and inability to actually just walk up to people and talk to them inevitably got in the way of that. Chat rooms were a good compromise, and he really liked the anonymity of it all. Especially when he was feeling particularly…lustful. It was never hard to find someone to get off with if he described himself the right way, which was usually nothing like the way he actually looked.

This time, of course, he'd have to keep it at least mostly accurate, given that there was a webcam involved. But that didn't worry him overly much; they didn't need to see his face. And, well, it had been an obscenely long time since he'd gotten laid. He was verging on desperate, even just to get off to someone jerking off for him on camera.

Gerard watched the chat go by for awhile, wanting to get a feel for what type of people were there. There seemed to be the usual assortment: a few carrying on actual conversations, a number of people with stupid ads, and a lot just looking for someone to get off with. After another minute of watching the chat log go by, Gerard finally decided to say something.

JediG: Hey all

He got a couple of people saying 'hey' back, but that was about it.

JediG: Anybody here from NJ?  
JerseyPunk: i'm from nj  
JediG: Cool, where at?  
JerseyPunk: near trenton, you?  
JediG: Just outside of Newark  
JerseyPunk: sweet. So how's shit up there?  
JediG: Pretty fucking boring. How about Trenton?  
JerseyPunk: same, mostly. that's why I'm on here. looking for something to do  
JediG: You wanna private chat?  
JerseyPunk: sure

Gerard opened up a private chat window.

JediG: Hey  
JerseyPunk: hey yourself  
JerseyPunk: so, you have some specific reason you wanted to chat in private?  
JerseyPunk: looking for a little action, maybe?  
JediG: Maybe  
JerseyPunk: just for the record, you are over 18, right?  
JediG: Yeah, I'm 26

So Gerard was actually 28; not like this guy had to know that.

JerseyPunk: cool. i'm 24. in case you wanted to know  
JediG: Awesome  
JerseyPunk: so, what are you thinking? cyber? phone sex? webcam?  
JediG: You've got a webcam?  
JerseyPunk: yeah, you wanna go with that? ;)  
JediG: Sounds good. My MSN is jedig@hotmail.com

He was added a moment later by the other man

JediG: No faces though, alright?  
JerseyPunk: yeah, alright

With that, the other man's camera flipped on, and Gerard saw a thin guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Damn, that kinda made him wish he looked a little better. Not that there was anything he could do about it. At least the dude wasn't gonna see his face.

JerseyPunk: you got a mic, or are we just gonna have to type?  
JediG: Shit, I knew there was something I forgot to buy  
JerseyPunk: no big deal. it'll just be a little awkward :)  
JediG: Yeah. So…  
JerseyPunk: lol, how do you wanna do this?  
JediG: Uh, I don't know  
JerseyPunk: hmm, well. Take your shirt off?

Gerard paused for a moment.

JediG: Alright.

He fumbled for a second, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor behind him. He sat there, self-conscious, waiting for the other man to say something.

JerseyPunk: mmm, nice  
JediG: Thanks. Care to reciprocate?

He watched raptly as the other man grabbed the hem of his shirt and oh-so-slowly pulled it up. By the time he was halfway done, Gerard wished he could be there, tearing the shirt off himself. Finally, the other man had his shirt off, revealing several tattoos.

JediG: Nice tats.

Gerard's response really didn't do justice to his frame of mind. He was practically drooling.

JerseyPunk: thanks

Whether consciously or not, the other man was running his hand lightly over the pair of birds on his lower stomach. Gerard shivered. The other man, it seemed, was going to be a little more proactive. Without any prompting, he began running his hands up and down his torso, stopping at his nipples before moving on. Gerard licked his lips, unconsciously gripping his thighs tightly. His hands made their way up to the opening of his jeans, starting to unbutton them quickly.

JerseyPunk: slow down. i like a bit of a show ;)

Gerard slowed his actions, pulling down the zipper and inching his pants down so that just the top of his happy trail was visible. He paused for a second to type.

JediG: Maybe, could you go back to playing with your nipples?

The other man did so, pinching them lightly as Gerard continued slowly working his pants down. When he got them down his thighs, he just pulled them off and tossed them in the same direction as his shirt. He looked down at his lap, not really surprised at the bulge his dick made in his boxer briefs. When he looked back up, the other man had his hand down his pants.

JediG: Hey, no fair starting without me!

At that, the other man's hand came out of his pants, and Gerard was a little disappointed since he hadn't really meant it. In a sudden rush of motion, though, the other man ended up naked, and then Gerard _really_ wasn't complaining. He pushed his palm roughly against his dick once.

JerseyPunk: uh, lose the underwear

Gerard didn't waste any time getting them off, especially since he could see the other man start jerking off out of the corner of his eye. For a few seconds, he just sat and watched. Hand up, hand down. Little bit of a twist on the down. Gerard tried and failed to hold back a moan as he set his own hand to work. And then he realized that no one would hear him anyway, so he could make as much noise as he wanted.

JerseyPunk: god, that's hot. just, a little faster, maybe?

Gerard sped his hand up a little and saw the other man do the same. They were pretty much matching pace, and Gerard took a moment to wonder who would come first. Then the other man was typing again, albeit with only one hand.

JerseyPunk: how about something a little more…interesting?  
JediG: Like how?  
JerseyPunk: say maybe i ask you to, hmm, finger yourself, and you ask me to do something

Gerard paused to think before answering.

JediG: Alright, let me get some lube

Gerard dug around in one of his desk drawers, pulling out a half-empty tube of lube.

JediG: Could you, you know, play with your balls for me?  
JerseyPunk: mmm, absolutely

Gerard slicked up a couple of his fingers and brought his left leg up so his foot was resting on the chair and his ass was exposed. He rubbed his fingers lightly around his asshole, teasing both himself and the other man. He slid one finger in slowly, looking back to the computer and seeing that the other man was indeed doing as he had asked. He was sort of rolling/squeezing his balls, and damned if that didn't have Gerard wanting to come, like right now.

Gerard slid a second finger in, pumping his cock quickly. The fingers weren't doing much for him, what with the odd angle, but at that point, he didn't really care. He came a few strokes later, getting his come all over his stomach and fist.

It was clear that the other man still hadn't come, so Gerard half-heartedly kept fingering himself as he came down from his post-orgasm high. The other man came a short while later, and Gerard was mildly surprised to feel his dick twitch at the sight. He pulled his fingers out of himself and went to wash his hands after typing a quick 'brb'. He came back to find a message from the other man.

JerseyPunk: so, wanna do this again sometime?  
JediG: You bet. Is Friday night alright? Same time?  
JerseyPunk: sounds good. see you back in the chat room then. And maybe get a microphone? ;)

He signed off before Gerard got a chance to say anything back. And unfortunately, Friday was still three days away. Gerard wasn't sure he could wait that long.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank got up at the same time he did every Wednesday morning. Seeing as he had the day off of work, he had driven to his mom's house the night before. Usually when he had the day off, he just hung around his or his mom's place and slept in. But not this time; this time he had to take his car in to get fixed. God knew that was going to make for a long, boring morning. They had told him that it would probably take a couple of hours. Fucking oil pan.

As he went about his morning routine, Frank thought about the previous night. Going to that chat room had been one of the best damn ideas he'd ever had. And he really couldn't fucking wait until Friday, when they could do it all over again. Or hopefully, you know, it would be even better the second time around.

Frank grabbed his keys and a book of crossword puzzles, heading out the door and driving to the mechanic's place. He got there and handed his car over, plopping down on one of the uncomfortable chairs in their waiting room and starting a crossword. He had been there about an hour when someone else walked in.

Frank looked up and came face-to-face with the man from the chat room. Yeah, they hadn't been planning on showing each other their faces, but Frank had inadvertently gotten a good look at him when he was looking in his drawer for lube. He had thought about saying something, but really, it wasn't like it could be undone or anything. And honestly, what were the odds that he would actually see the guy in real life when they lived an hour away from each other. Apparently better than he thought, which was especially weird since he was only in town to see his mother for a little over a day. He had to head back to Trenton the next day for work.

It looked like the other man was in for a bit of a wait this morning as well, since he sat down and pulled out a book. Frank surreptitiously looked at him; he looked even better in person. Apparently Frank wasn't being stealthy enough in checking him out, though.

"What?"

"Good book. Haven't read _1984_ in years."

The other man blushed. "Oh."

Ah, a shy one. Not that that really surprised Frank, and it was alright; he was perfectly fine with taking the lead.

"So, what's your name?"

The other man stared at him for a moment. "Gerard."

"Hi, Gerard. I'm Frank." Frank stuck his hand out, and Gerard shook it gingerly. When he went to pull away, though, Frank didn't let go. "So, how is it possible that I've never met your beautiful self before?"

Gerard's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he snapped it shut. Frank continued talking.

"How about going out with me sometime?"

"When?" Gerard managed to croak out.

"Is Friday alright? Maybe get some dinner, play a little miniature golf?"

Frank finally let go of Gerard's hand to mime playing golf. Gerard smiled a small smile, and Frank grinned.

"So? Friday night? You can pick me up?"

Gerard nodded, looking a little dazed

"Great!" Frank saw a Sharpie lying on the counter and picked it up, writing his address and phone number on Gerard's arm.

As soon as he had set the marker down, the mechanic came back with his keys and he had to fill out paperwork. As he was leaving, he grabbed Gerard's arm.

"See you Friday. Seven o'clock." Frank really wanted to turn around to see if Gerard was watching him, but decided that it was far cooler not to.

 

**********

 

Frank headed back to his place on Wednesday afternoon, telling his mom that he would be back on Friday. She had seemed surprised that he was going to be back so soon, but he told her that he was hanging out with a friend. She had looked at him speculatively but accepted his answer anyway. Frank was sure that she somehow knew he had a date.

So Frank suffered through two days of work and ended up managing to get out of work an hour early on Friday. He pretty much broke his driving time record, making it from his place to his mom's in 45 minutes.

That gave him a couple of hours to get ready, and he used pretty much all of it. He was going for that look that was so casual that it took a shitload of time to achieve. By the time he finished, it was almost seven. Frank sat in his room for a few minutes, wanting to avoid getting the third degree from his mom. When he heard the doorbell, though, he practically ran to the door, not wanting to deal with 'date meeting parent' awkwardness.

"Bye, Mom! Don't wait up!" Like she would have anyway.

Gerard had evidently headed back to the car as soon as he rang the doorbell since he was already back in and buckled by the time Frank got out the door. He was fidgeting slightly by the time Frank actually got in the car.

"Uh, so where are we going?" Gerard asked after a bit of silence and mutual staring.

"Well, there's this really good sushi place not far away. And come to think of it, it's right by the mini golf place, too."

Gerard smiled slightly. "Sounds good."

They drove in relative silence, with Frank breaking it only to give directions. It was a little less awkward between them when they actually got there, but Frank was then mildly worried about the woman who owned the place saying something to embarrass him. He and his mother had been going there since he was a kid, so the owner knew plenty of things about him that no one other than his mother should know.

Frank found out that Gerard was actually really into video games, and they talked about everything from World of Warcraft to what they thought Halo 3 would be like. Frank was also able to breathe a sigh of relief when the owner of the restaurant smiled and winked at him but didn't stop to talk. By the time they left to walk over to the mini golf place, Frank was half-certain that he actually wanted Gerard to be his boyfriend. Or something like that.

Neither of them, it turned out, had been mini golfing since they were kids, so it was an amusing and slightly frustrating experience. They were both pretty terrible, and every time one of them would accidentally hit their ball into grass or bushes or water (which was far more often than either would have liked), they would bust up laughing. It was over an hour later that they finally got to the 18th hole.

"I'm gonna make this in one, man. I fucking want that free game."

Frank lined up his shot and took it. Both of them just stood there, staring in awe at the fact that he had actually made it in one stroke.

"Hell yeah!"

Frank jumped around a little bit, ending up hugging Gerard and finally stilling. He pulled away slowly, reluctant to leave arms that had probably embraced him purely out of reflex. Gerard was obviously blushing; Frank could see as much even though it was pretty dark by that time.

Gerard lined up his shot quickly, and he didn't fare nearly as well as Frank had, taking four strokes to finally finish the hole. Frank collected his free pass when they turned in their clubs, grinning triumphantly.

"Guess we'll just have to do this again sometime. You know, to use the free pass."

Gerard ducked his head a little, clearly pleased, and it was quite possibly the most endearing thing Frank had ever seen. He thought he might be a little bit in love already.

"Ooh, ice cream!" he exclaimed, mostly to distract himself from his thoughts.

He grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him across the street to a Dairy Queen. To Gerard's credit, he only looked mildly surprised by the abrupt change in direction. They both ordered Blizzards and sat at a table outside to eat them.

"Mmm. I adore Dairy Queen." Gerard sounded positively orgasmic.

Frank's mouth went dry. "Me, uh, me too."

They finished in mostly comfortable silence and headed back to Gerard's car. Frank was pretty damn pleased when Gerard snuck his hand toward Frank and linked their fingers together. And God, when they got to Frank's house, Gerard even walked him to the door.

Frank pulled Gerard close and kissed him right away, not wanting to deal with any awkwardness about whether or not there was even going to be a kiss. It was just as good as Frank had imagined it would be, and he couldn't seem to pull away, even when they both clearly needed to breathe.

"You wanna come in?" Frank asked after they eventually parted.

Gerard looked at his watch and winced. "I really wish I could, but I'm late to meet someone."

Frank looked so crestfallen that Gerard hurried to continue. "But maybe you could come to my place tomorrow?"

Frank smiled happily. "Awesome. What's your address?"

Gerard did end up coming in long enough write his address down and steal a couple more kisses. He hurried out afterward, already late to meet Frank in the chat room. Frank had pretty much forgotten all about meeting Gerard in the chat room, but once reminded of it, he went to his room, stripped off his shirt, and logged in. It was another fifteen minutes before Gerard finally signed in.

JediG: Hey, sorry I'm late. I lost track of time.

And now would have been a good time to tell him that hey, they'd just gone on a date together. But well, Frank kind of liked the element of secrecy.

JerseyPunk: No problem. We doing the webcam thing again?  
JediG: Yeah. Sign in to MSN?  
JerseyPunk: Hey, did you end up getting that mic?  
JediG: Yeah.  
JerseyPunk: Well, plug it in! I can't wait to hear you.

"Alright, can you hear me?" Gerard asked after fumbling with the microphone for a minute.

"Loud and clear."

"Awesome. Damn, I really wish my speakers didn't suck so badly. Your voice sounds pretty tinny."

"Aw, that sucks. But still, better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah. So, get naked?"

"Uh-huh. You, too."

Since Frank had a head start, it only took a few seconds to strip. Gerard took a lot longer, God bless him, and the slow revealing of flesh had Frank itching to touch himself. He held off though, not wanting to get too much ahead of the game. Gerard settled back down when he was naked, not really sure what to say or do.

"So, this is slightly more awkward than just typing."

Gerard laughed dryly. "Yeah, it really kind is."

"Maybe I'll just…mmm, yeah."

Frank shifted forward in his chair, bringing one leg up to give Gerard the best possible view as he started to jerk off. Gerard's moan was audible, and Frank shuddered.

"Hearing you moan is so fucking hot."

"Watching _you_ is so fucking hot."

Gerard had begun to jerk off, himself. Frank knew he could get off just like this, but he wanted a little more, and he was willing to push the envelope to try to get it.

"You wanna maybe try something interesting again?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Do you have a dildo?"

Frank could see Gerard's dick twitch at that. Excellent.

"Um…yeah." Gerard must have been very embarrassed or very turned on, because his voice was suddenly quiet.

"Use it for me?"

"Al…alright."

Gerard was gone for a minute, but he came back with a big, black dildo and a tube of lube. Frank could already tell that this was one of those times he was going to be remembering far into the future. And he was probably going to have a thing for big, black dildos for like, ever.

There was more movement on Gerard's end, as he shifted his dresser and put the webcam on top of it, facing the computer. Then he stepped in front of the camera again, and Frank understood the reason for the movement. He had a spectacular view of Gerard's ass, and Gerard could see the computer. Wonderful.

"You'll do something for me?" Gerard asked as he lubed up two fingers.

"Of course."

"You have some chocolate sauce or something?"

Frank grinned. Oh, was he going to be getting messy. He hurried off to the kitchen, glad that his mom always went to bed early. She really didn't need to see him wandering around naked with the chocolate sauce. When he got back, Gerard was already working one finger inside himself. Frank let out a small whimper.

"So, anywhere in particular I should be putting the chocolate?"

"Just, wherever you want."

"You got it."

He opened the chocolate sauce and drizzled some on his chest, running a finger through it as Gerard stuck another finger inside himself. Frank started drawing patterns in the chocolate, licking his fingers when he got tired of that. He carefully squirted a sizable amount onto each of his nipples and moved on to his bellybutton.

Frank looked up again to see Gerard slowly pushing the dildo into himself. He squeezed a little too hard on the chocolate sauce bottle and got it all over his stomach. That, apparently, was the kind of reaction Gerard was looking for, because he let out a loud groan. Frank felt like he couldn't breathe, watching Gerard take the entire dildo in to the base. He couldn't help himself after that; he grabbed his cock and started jerking it roughly. Gerard started thrusting the dildo in and out in time with Frank's strokes.

"Your dick. Put some on your dick."

It took Frank a minute to register what Gerard had said, but when he did, he picked the chocolate sauce up and squirted it all over his cock. He resumed jerking off, pleased with the extra slickness, and smeared his other hand through the chocolate dripping down his torso.

Frank came seconds later when Gerard gave the dildo a particularly hard thrust and let out a long moan. He stared down at the mess on his stomach, swirling the chocolate and his come together. He scooped up a fingerful and moved down so his mouth would be visible on the webcam before sucking his finger in. It tasted really vile, but hearing Gerard's loud, drawn-out 'fuck!' as he came was definitely worth it. Frank waited as Gerard removed the dildo and slowly sank back into his chair before saying anything.

"So, maybe we could meet in the chat room again on Monday? Because, you know, that was maybe the hottest thing I've seen in my entire life."

"Fuck yeah." Gerard sounded exhausted, but somehow still enthusiastic in his agreement.

"Awesome. See you then."

They both signed off, and Frank looked down at the mess he'd made of himself in mild disgust. He really needed a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

When Frank got up in the morning, he realized that they had never actually set a time to meet up at Gerard's house. And he didn't actually have Gerard's number. While he got ready for the day, Frank debated the merits of just showing up at Gerard's apartment. It ended up not mattering though because Gerard called him while he was eating lunch with his mom.

"Hey, so we never decided when you were coming over."

"Yeah, I thought about that. I was gonna call you, but I don't have your number. I was actually thinking about just showing up and hoping I didn't come at a bad time."

Or, you know, hoping he _did_ come at a bad time. Like, maybe as Gerard was getting out of the shower or something.

Gerard laughed, thinking very similar thoughts. "I'm sure you'd have been fine. So, you can come over whenever you want."

"Alright, I'm just finishing up with lunch. Is half an hour okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool. See you then."

"See ya." Frank hung up the phone and looked at his mom.

She smiled knowingly. "Going out with your 'friend' again?"

Frank flushed slightly; his mom knew him too well. "Yeah."

"Well, have a good time, and be careful."

Frank spluttered, flailing his hands a little. His mom just laughed.

 

**********

 

Frank made it to Gerard's a little early. He was slightly nervous as he knocked on the door, but he knew how to hide it well. He put on a big (and what he hoped was sexy) smile as the door opened. Gerard didn't look especially comfortable either, and that served to put Frank a little more at ease.

"So," Gerard began once he had gotten them settled on the sofa in the living room, "you wanna watch a movie or play some video games or something?"

"Video games? What have you got?"

Gerard showed Frank a truly impressive set of video games, and Frank had a hard time deciding on one. He finally picked Chrono Trigger for Super Nintendo; he hadn't played that game in years.

They took turns playing, and whoever was watching ended up shouting 'helpful' tips at the other. Needless to say, they were both pretty into it. At one point, they even had a fight over the controller, which ended with Gerard lying on top of Frank and holding the controller above his head.

Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. "Maybe we should find something else to do."

The controller clattered to the floor as Frank leaned up to kiss Gerard. He was only able to hold his head up for a bit, though, and Gerard followed him when he slowly sunk back to the floor.

It didn't take long for Frank's hands to make their way up Gerard's shirt, and Gerard mirrored his actions. Frank pulled up Gerard's shirt, and Gerard pulled up Frank's. After a short struggle, both of them had their shirts off, and Gerard's fingers began tracing Frank's tattoos before stopping abruptly.

"Hey, you don't like…go to chat rooms or anything, do you?"

Frank had a huge internal 'oh, shit' moment as Gerard resumed stroking his stomach.

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you maybe go by the screen name JerseyPunk?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit!" Gerard pushed himself up, looking Frank square in the eye. "I'm JediG."

"Really? Wow, that's awesome."

Gerard frowned. "You don't sound very surprised."

Damn, Frank had never been very good at playing innocent. "I am, I just…"

"Wait, you…did you _know_?"

"Um, maybe?"

"But, but how?"

"I kind of accidentally saw your face that first time. And then I saw you at the auto shop, and I couldn't help going up to talk to you."

They just stared at each other for a minute, and Gerard started to blush.

"You weren't supposed to see me," he whispered.

"I know. But I did, and it's not like I can undo it. Besides, I bet I can make you glad I did." Gerard's eyes widened slightly. "All those things we were doing on camera for each other. And now we can do it in person."

Frank felt a shiver run through Gerard's body and took that as a good sign. He walked his hand slowly down Gerard's pants. Gerard jerked backward, as if trying to get away from Frank's hand, but it went right along with him, being sort of stuck in his pants and all.

Frank stilled his hand. "You _do_ want to do this, right?"

Gerard didn't answer right away, and Frank was sure he'd fucked everything up – a chance at a real relationship, hell, even having a jerk off buddy.

"Yeah, I do."

Frank heaved a sigh of relief, wiggling his hand around in Gerard's pants. He found it difficult to do much of anything, so he undid Gerard's jeans with his other hand and pulled them down until they rested just below Gerard's ass. He took advantage of their positioning, running his hands over the newly exposed skin. Gerard let out a small moan, and then Frank couldn't seem to get him naked fast enough. Gerard tried to work on Frank's pants and kick his own off at the same time, having very little luck.

"Up," Frank finally demanded, pushing on Gerard's chest.

They both scrambled up, and Gerard kicked off both his pants and boxers. He helped Frank strip quickly, tossing his pants aside as well. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and tugged him down the hall and into the bedroom. Frank smirked as he saw Gerard's dresser sitting at an odd angle; he clearly hadn't moved it back after their last chat session.

They stopped at the foot of the bed, and Gerard stared at it, looking like he was reconsidering again. Frank pushed him onto the bed and he yelped, falling sideways and bouncing slightly. He rolled onto his back as Frank slowly crawled up his body, making sure to rub their bodies together the entire way up. Gerard let out a soft moan, trying unsuccessfully to stifle it with his hand.

"Just because we're doing this in person doesn't mean you shouldn't make any noise. I like hearing you," Frank whispered in Gerard's ear.

He pulled back for a second and tried his best to put on a casual voice. "So, you have lube and a condom somewhere?"

"Uh," Gerard squeaked out as Frank palmed one of his nipples and his balls, "lube is in the bottom desk drawer. I'm not sure I have any condoms."

He got a stricken look on his face that disappeared at Frank's next words. "Good thing I brought one then, huh?"

Frank let go of Gerard and got up, heading out to the living room for his condom and going to grab the lube from the desk on the way back. He saw the familiar black dildo sitting in the drawer with the lube and snatched it up as well, grinning as Gerard flushed, both of them obviously reliving the same memory.

"You've kinda, maybe given me a complex concerning big, black dildos," he said, flopping the dildo back and forth.

Gerard covered his eyes. "Can we maybe just forget about that?"

"Why would I want to forget about it? It was fucking hot."

"Really?" Gerard sounded a little awed and a lot surprised, and damned if that wasn't just a bit endearing.

"Of course. Why did you think I asked you to do it in the first place? But I was thinking maybe this time you could use it on me."

Frank handed the dildo and lube to Gerard, lying down on his stomach and spreading his legs. Gerard shuffled over, straddling Frank's left thigh as he squirted lube onto his fingers and a little bit onto the dildo. He slowly ran his fingers around Frank's asshole, slipping one in as Frank started to squirm.

"More," Frank demanded less than a minute later, his breath hitching when Gerard slid two more fingers in beside the first.

Frank let out a little grunt on each thrust of Gerard's fingers. He may even have squeaked a little when Gerard gave his fingers a sharp twist before pulling them out. Before Frank had a chance to object, though, Gerard was pushing the dildo into him.

When it was in all the way to the base, Frank rolled over and tried not to make too many stupid noises as it shifted. He pulled Gerard down on top of him and flipped them over, rooting around in the sheets for the lube. He made a little bit of a mess getting it on his fingers, but at that point, he really didn't care.

Gerard wiggled away a little at the touch of the cold lube to his skin, but he abruptly changed direction as Frank worked a finger in. Before long, Frank was thrusting a second finger in while trying to get the condom open. He gave up after a minute of ineffectually biting at the packet, pulling his hand free of Gerard's body and getting the condom open and on at top speed.

Frank tried his best to be careful as he lined himself up and pushed into Gerard, but the dildo had him in a bit of a rush, what with resting against his prostate and all. He could see the discomfort on Gerard's face, and he slowed down, just barely inching his way forward. Gerard grabbed his ass before he got much further and just pulled him in. Frank was startled into letting out a moan at the feel of Gerard around him and the dildo in him.

It only got better when Gerard took hold of the dildo and actively started moving it. He couldn't really pull it out very far because of the angle, but he was definitely able shift it around. And when Frank thrust into Gerard, it worked a bit better, so he was able to go forward into Gerard and back onto the dildo.

He was panting almost immediately, and it was only a few thrusts before he was grunting and feeling like he could come at any second. He grabbed Gerard's dick and roughly started jerking him off, wanting the other man to come with him. Frank came when Gerard sort of hunched himself forward in order to give the dildo a hard, proper thrust into him. Frank slowed his movements, although he did his best to keep his hand moving at a steady pace.

Gerard, however, kept up the movement of the dildo, and Frank did a sort of twitch-thrust thing with every movement. It was almost too much, but Frank thought he could hold out if Gerard would just come soon. Luckily for him, it only took two more strokes to Gerard's dick before he was coming in a sticky mess between them with a long moan.

After a moment, they both stopped moving, and Frank gave Gerard a lazy kiss. He pulled out of Gerard slowly before removing the dildo from himself and tossing it aside. Gerard watched the process avidly, and Frank was sure he would have been turned on if he hadn't just come.

Frank lay back down next to Gerard, blinking sleepily. "God, you're amazing."

"So are you. But hey, I've got a question. I thought you said you lived in Trenton."

"I do live in Trenton. I've been visiting my mom whenever we were going to get together."

"Oh." Gerard was silent for a minute. "I guess that means I won't get to see you very often."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I've been thinking about moving back here anyway."

Gerard smiled, and Frank couldn't help but smile back. He was definitely moving back, as soon as humanly possible.


End file.
